Un ange tombé du ciel
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Kate a été très légèrement blessée à la tête lors d'une enquête difficile. Les médecins, par précaution, lui ont ordonné de se reposer pendant 24h mais elle ne doit pas dormir. Gibbs a ordonné à Tony de veiller sur elle. Ce dernier était tellement inquiet pour sa partenaire qu'il ne se fie pas prié.


Vendredi 17h, QG du NCIS.

 _-Gibbs je vais bien je peux travailler.  
\- Non Kate, tu as pris un coup à la tête tu ne vas pas bien. Les médecins ont dit repos pendant 24 h alors tu rentres chez toi et tu te reposes et c'est un ordre agent Todd !  
-Oui mais ils ont aussi dit que je ne devais pas dormir alors je vais faire quoi. Passer ces 24 h toute seule chez moi devant la télé à regarder le téléachat. Autant que je sois utile. En plus il ne reste plus que la paperasse, ce n'est pas fatiguant.  
–Mais tu ne vas pas rester toute seule car je sais que tu ne respecteras pas les ordres des médecins. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que Tony resterait avec toi ... Dinozzo ?_

Le principal intéressé releva la tête et regarda son patron l'air surpris. Ce dernier devait vraiment avoir de bonnes raisons pour que Tony soit exempté de paperasse mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car il allait pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Kate tout en prenant soin d'elle. Il avait été vraiment inquiet lorsqu'il avait vu son amie à terre, sans connaissance. Elle l'était restée pendant plus de 5 minutes et même si les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en remettrait le jeune italien avait eu la peur de ça vie. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant, lui qui était un homme d'action voir la femme qu'il aimait par terre sans connaissance et ne pas pouvoir l'aider avait été insupportable pour le jeune agent. Car oui il aimait cette femme, l'agent Caitlin Todd, la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Le problème c'est qu'il n'osait pas lui dire et les seules fois où il avait failli il avait été interrompu. Seulement là, ils allaient passer 24h tous les deux seuls. Peut être allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? De toute façon qu'il y arrive ou pas le jeune homme allait pouvoir passer une journée avec cette femme hors du commun, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'est pour ça qu'il fut plus que ravi que Gibbs lui ait donné cet ordre. De plus il savait que Caitlin ne se reposerait pas. Sa coéquipière était vraiment têtue et elle avait horreur de se montrer vulnérable. Pour elle montrer que l'on n'est pas infaillible est une preuve de faiblesse et Kate ne voulait pas être faible. Elle voulait être forte, inébranlable pour montrer à tous ceux qui la pensait incapable de réussir dans se métier qu'elle le pouvait et elle voulait aussi arrêter de souffrir. Alors elle s'était crée cette carapace. Pourtant elle avait tord, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait Tony car lui, il arrivait à voir la vrai Kate et il l'a trouvé parfaite, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son patron il sortit de sa torpeur.

 _-D'accord patron. Et Kate Gibbs a raison tu es restée inconsciente pendant 5 minutes ce n'est pas rien tu dois écouter les docteurs. Gibbs je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas. -Très bien et maintenant filez._

Tony et Kate rassemblèrent discrètement leurs affaires et partirent en direction de l'ascenseur sous le regard bienveillant de leur patron. Ce dernier sourie en voyant le comportement de ses deux agents. Tony couvait Kate de petites attentions et il ne cessait de lui demander si elle allait bien. Kate, elle lui souriait touché par l'attitude de son ami. Toute l'équipe avait été inquiète pour l'agent Todd mais Gibbs avait bien vu que pour son plus vieil agent c'était différente. Il savait que ses agents s'aimaient mais par contre il était incapable de dire qui ferait le premier pas et quand. En revanche il savait que lorsque ça serait le cas il ne s'opposerait pas à cette relation. Les agents Todd et Dinozzo étaient de bon agents, des gens bien et de bons amis alors tant qu'ils resteraient professionnels Gibbs ne les empêcherait pas d'être heureux. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.

 _-Patron ça va ?_ lui demanda Mc Gee, voyant qu'il fixait l'ascenseur depuis un bon moment.  
- _Tout va bien Mc Gee.  
-Patron est ce que je peux vous posez une question s'il vous plaît?_ Demanda Tim  
- _Vous venez de le faire le Bleu … allez-y_ , se reprit Gibbs en voyant la tête de sont agent  
 _-Vous croyez qu'ils se décideront un jour ?_

L'agent sourie à cette question.

 _-Je pense que oui. Tony l'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de la perdre et Kate et de plus en plus jalouse quand il parle de ses conquêtes. Alors oui Tim je pense qu'ils se décideront_ bientôt.

Tim regarda son patron et sourie, il ajouta quelques phrases à son rapport, rassembla ses affaires et descendit au Labby chercher sa laborantine préférée. Il trouva Abby et Ducky en pleine conversation en profita pour leurs parler du, il l'espérait, futur couple.

 _-Comment va notre chère Caitlin,_ demanda Ducky.  
 _-Elle va bien. Gibbs a demandé à Tony de veiller sur elle pendant les prochaines 24 h,_ dit Mc Gee en souriant.  
 _-Attend tu vas me dire que Tony et Kate vont passer 24 h seules, tout les deux,_ dit Abby en sautant quasiment de joie. _\- Exactement  
-Notre cher Jethro a de la suite dans les idées. La récente blessure de Caitlin plus le temps passé ensemble vont peut être permettre à ses deux jeunes gens de s'avouer leurs sentiments.  
-Il serait temps, il se tourne autour depuis une éternité, _déclara Abby.

Nos trois comparses discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait entre leurs amis.

Quand à Kate et Tony lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans l'ascenseur cette dernière c'est empressé de dire à son ami.

 _-Tu sais Tony tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que Gibbs ta demandé tu peux rentrer chez toi je ne lui dirais rien. -Caitlin, ma chère Caitlin ne pense pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je compte bien prendre soin de toi pendant le temps qu'il faudra et je compte également faire en sorte que tu respectes les consignes des médecins … Je sais tu vas me dire que tu vas bien mais tu es restée sans connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes et je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi,_ anticipa Tony.

Kate sourie à Tony et le regarda elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la troubla au point qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les magnifiques et hypnotisant yeux verts de son ami étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Seulement cette inquiétude ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait, son coéquipier et ami, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, avait eu la peste. Et elle ne ressemblait pas à l'inquiétude que l'on peut avoir lorsque qu'un ami est légèrement blessé. Est-ce un signe qui prouve la réciprocité des sentiments de la profileuse. Cependant la jeune femme se reprit très vite et arrêta d'espérer le grand Antony Dinozzo, tombeur de ces dames, ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'elle, Caitlin Todd une femme banale et lisse. Il pouvait avoir la femme qu'il voulait. Pourquoi la choisirait-il ? En plus il aimait les belles femmes blondes. Kate pensa qu'elle n'était ni blonde ni belle. Pourtant elle se trompait car pour Antony elle était la plus belle femme du monde.

Voyant l'entêtement de son collègue se renforçait, elle abdiqua. Quand celui-ci avait quelque chose en tête personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. A part peut être Gibbs mais vu que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle c'était peine perdue.

 _-Merci,_ dit Kate à son ami en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. _  
-Mais à votre service mademoiselle, Antony Dinozzo ne laisserait jamais une jolie femme comme vous passer une journée entière seule alors qu'il peut la distraire notamment en lui faisant visionner le dernier chef d'œuvre de Tarantino qu'elle n'a pas vu,_ lui dit Tony en admirant la beauté du sourire de la jeune femme.  
 _-Oh mais c'est très aimable de la part de M Dinozzo,_ enchaina Kate en se prenant au jeu.

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire de bon cœur, oubliant ainsi la difficulté de l'enquête qui venait de se terminer. Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans les magnifiques prunelles noisettes de la femme qu'il aimait est il oublia tous y compris le fait que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté.

 _-Je crois que l'on devrait y aller,_ dit Kate en s'apercevant que des agents attendaient qu'ils sortent. _-Oui tu as raison, ça te dérange si on passe chez moi prendre deux ou trois trucs,_ demanda Tony. _-Bien sûr que non allons-y._

Nos deux agents partirent en direction de l'appartement du jeune homme. Le trajet se fit en silence. Kate se dit qu'il allait être très difficile de passer les prochaines 24h en présence de l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse sans lui avouer se qu'elle ressentait. Tony lui pensait qu'il avait de la chance de passer toute une journée avec une femme aussi merveilleuse que Kate mais qu'il ne devait pas assouvir ses pulsions et l'embrasser ou même lui dire à quel point il l'aime.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées que ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils étaient chez le jeune homme. Kate resta dans la voiture à penser à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle était marié à Tony pendant les quelques minutes dont le jeune agent eu besoin pour rassembler quelques affaires. Pendant qu'il était dans l'appartement Dinozzo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait merveilleux de vivre le grand amour avec Kate. De pouvoir se réveiller tout les matins à ses côtés, d'être la personne qui prend soin d'elle et qui la protège contre son gré. Le grand Antony Dinozzo a trouvé la femme qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie et il est terrifié, il est animé d'une peur presque viscérale de lui dire et d'être rejeter. Pendant le trajet du retour nos jeunes amis discutèrent de leurs programmes. Ils décidèrent donc de commencer par regarder deux films que Tony avait vus et que, selon lui, Caitlin devait absolument voir puis ils mangeraient et ensuite ils aviseraient car ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Appartement de l'agent Caitlin Todd 18h.

Heure 1 :

Tony avait absolument voulu que Kate regarde le film _insaisissables_ et comme elle ne pouvait rien lui refusé surtout quand il lui faisait sa tête de chien battu. Dans ses moments là les yeux d'Antony brillaient plus que toutes les étoiles présentes dans le ciel et la jeune femme adorait s'y perdre. En ce moment Tony était en train d'admirer le salon de Kate. La décoration était sobre et élégante sans être fade, cette décoration correspondait parfaitement à la propriétaire. Le jeune homme était encore en pleine contemplation quand il vit la femme de ses rêves revenir avec des boissons et un grand saladier remplie de pop corn. Après tout une séance de cinéma n'en ait pas une si l'ont à pas de quoi manger. Nos deux tourtereaux s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et lancèrent le film.

Heure 2 :

Les deux compagnons étaient plongés dans le film depuis que celui-ci avait commencé. Au début ils étaient tout les deux confortablement installé dans le canapé, assis l'un à côtés de l'autre. Seulement petit à petit Kate s'était rapprochée du jeune homme et n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait prié, trop heureux de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la femme qu'il aime. Quand elle s'était rapprochée il l'avait entouré de ses bras protecteur en lui rendant son sourire et en la regardant amoureusement. Notre futur couple était donc tendrement enlacé depuis une bonne dizaine de minute et ils n'étaient pas près de se décoller.

Heure 3 :

 _-Tony je dois avouer que tu avais raison se film était génial,_ avoua Kate en se détachant à contre cœur de son partenaire. _-Je suis ravi qu'il t'ait plu, j'ai passé un très bon moment, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une séance de cinéma aussi agréable,_ dit Tony en transperçant la jeune femme de son regard d'un vert intense.

La jeune femme rougie à cet aveu, elle qui d'habitude ne se laissait pas déstabiliser facilement. Les compliments et le regard d'Antony avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. Ils l'a faisaient se sentir unique alors qu'elle s'était toujours cru banale et lisse. Néanmoins elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé ses sentiments la guider lorsqu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras pourtant s'était si agréable. Dans ses bras elle était comme sur un nuage, elle se sentait protégé et aimé même si elle doutait que son partenaire ait de tels sentiments pour elle.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant trouvé cette étreinte merveilleuse, lui était habitué à des histoires sans lendemain et surtout sans amour. Ca lui permettait de ne pas s'attacher et d'éviter la souffrance seulement il se sentait très seul, il s'était toujours senti seul. Jusqu'à cette journée, jusqu'à Air Force One, jusqu'à Kate. Cette femme lui avait fait tourner la tête dés le premier jour. Avec son fort caractère et son regard envoutant. Au début s'était surtout physique mais quand le grand Antony Dinozzo avait appris à connaître se bout de femme qu'est sa coéquipière il en était littéralement tombé amoureux. Mais est-ce réciproque ? Et pour Gibbs et la règle n°12 ? Dés qu'il était amoureux (ce qui n'était pas arrivé de puis que Wendy lui avait brisé le cœur à Baltimore) Tony devenait incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait, terrassé par la peur de souffrir à nouveau. Avec Kate il avait l'impression que les barrières qu'il avait construit depuis toutes ses années allaient s'effondrer peut importe les règles et peut importe la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait et il ne pourrait bientôt plus le cacher.

Après plusieurs minutes à fondre devant le regard de l'autre les deux agents spéciaux se reprirent et décidèrent de choisir un nouveau film. Tony laissa son amie choisir étant donné qu'il avait choisit le premier film. Ils regarderaient donc _Autant en emporte le vent_ mais avant il fallait manger _._

Heure 4 :

Après avoir regardé dans le frigo de Kate, désespérément vide car cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses trop prise par la dernière enquête ils décidèrent de se faire livrer par leur restaurant chinois préféré. Au bout de 15 min le repas était donc arrivé. Ils mangèrent en parlant et en riant, Kate essaya d'apprendre le maniement des baguettes mais le jeune homme n'était pas doué du tout. Tony écoutait attentivement les histoires de famille de Caitlin se disant qu'il aimerait vraiment savoir comment la jeune femme se comportait avec sa famille. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tout les deux mangeant dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans avoir à se préoccupé de la mort d'un marine ou d'une quelconque menace terroriste et c'était agréable. Ils finirent donc leurs repas et mirent le second film.

Heure 5 et heure 6 :

Ils se réinstallèrent dans le canapé sauf que cette fois ci ils s'enlacèrent immédiatement. Les tourtereaux passèrent donc tout le film dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Heure 7 :

Une fois le film finit Tony se rendit compte que la jeune femme somnolait. Il aurait aimé la laisser dormir et la regarder pendant des heures seulement les médecins l'avaient averti. Caitlin ne devait en aucun cas s'endormir, c'est pour ça qu'il décida de la réveiller. Il repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura _Kate, ma belle réveil toi._

 _-Mais j'ai sommeil je veux dormir,_ dit Caitlin s'en lui faire remarquer le surnom qu'il avait employé, elle avait aimé qu'il l'appelle ainsi et la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'avait réveillé lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. _-Je sais mais les médecins t'ont interdit de dormir au cas où ils aient sous estimé les séquelles que tu pourrais avoir. -Tu as raisons mais je suis fatiguée,_ dit Kate en étouffant un bâillement. _-Très bien dans ce cas là on va aller faire du café,_ s'exclama Tony en défaisant son étreinte. _-On ?_ demanda la jeune femme. _  
-Oui on, rester allongée dans ce canapé ne t'aideras pas à rester éveillé alors on va faire du café et après on va trouver une occupation qui nous tienne éveillés,_ dit Tony d'une façon que Kate ne put le contredire _. -Antony._

Il fut surpris que la jeune femme l'appelle ainsi mais aussi troublé par le ton de sa vois.

 _-Oui Kate,_ lui répondit t-il en admirant la beauté à couper le souffle de son interlocutrice.  
 _– Merci de t'occuper de moi comme ça. Je sais que Gibbs te l'as demandé mais ça me fais du bien de ne pas être seul ce soir,_ dit Kate la voix enrouée. _  
-Mais de rien ma Katie, tu sais que Gibbs me le demande ou pas je serais toujours là pour toi … Toujours._

Tony rassura Kate. Il était troublé qu'elle pense qu'il aurait préféré être avec une de ses conquêtes plutôt qu'avec elle. Il effleura tendrement la joue de sa coéquipières et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'à cet instant il ne voudrait pas être ailleurs. La jeune femme fut émue par le regard de son partenaire, il la regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle en fut toute retournée. Elle dut redoublée d'effort pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle interrompu le moment de peur d'aller trop loin et sans un mot ils préparaient le café en repesant au moment magique qu'ils venaient tous les deux de vivre. Une fois dans le canapé Tony d'humeur joueuse proposa à son amie de jouer à 2 vérités 1 mensonge. Cette dernière accepta, ravi de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Heure 8 et heure 9 et heure 10 et heure 11 :

 _-Alors je commence,_ dis Tony le sourire aux lèvres.  
 _-Je sens que je vais le regretter mais vas y,_ s'exclama Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.  
 _-J'ai passé une grande partie de ma scolarité dans une école militaire, j'ai rencontré Gibbs lors d'une enquête quand j'étais en poste à Baltimore et j'ai un tatouage,_ énuméra Tony en la regardant dans les yeux. _\- Le tatouage,_ affirma Kate sans hésiter. _  
\- u es doué,_ avoua Dinozzo.  
 _-Je te connais bien Dinozzo mais on va voir si tu peux en faire autant,_ le nargua elle.  
 _-Je te connais mieux que personne Katie alors vas-y je n'ai pas peur.  
-C'est vrai que tu me connais bien mais tu ne sais pas tout Tony et tout à l'heure c'était des trucs simples après je veux du personnel. -Ca marche mais toi aussi tu dois te confier miss je ne dis jamais rien à personne, _dit Tony en saisissant l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la femme qui hantait ses nuits.  
 _-D'accord,_ dit Kate terrifié à l'idée de se ridiculisé devant cet homme. _Alors_ _quand j'étais au lycée j'étais pompom girl, j'ai terminé la fac avec un an d'avance et mon tatouage c'est un papillon au creux de mes reins,_ annonça Kate en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tony la regardait. Il fantasmait rien qu'à l'idée d'un doux et délicat papillon tatoué au creux des reins de Kate. Elle était tellement belle et intelligente car elle avait bel et bien finis la fac avec un an d'avance.

 _-Les pompoms girls,_ affirma t-il. _  
-Comment tu sais ?,_ l'interrogea elle avant de se reprendre, _laisse moi deviner je n'ai pas du tout le style d'une supporter. -En effet tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça et en plus tu es très intelligente alors pour la fac ça ne m'étonne pas et le papillon te correspond bien. C'est quelque chose de doux, délicat et très sexy sans être vulgaire,_ dit-il en la fixant.

Kate rougit, il venait de dire qu'elle était intelligente et sexy mais pas vulgaire tout en la regardant des pieds à la tête avec une lueur dans les yeux que beaucoup de personne interprèteraient comme du désir.

- _M..merci,_ répondit-elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre, recevoir un compliment de la part de Dinozzo la troublait à chaque fois et pourtant il lui en faisait souvent. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était la nature de se compliment, le regard qu'il lui lançait ou la sensation de chaleur et de bien être qui avait élue domicile dans son ventre mais elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Tony avait vu que son compliment avait eu l'effet escompté il décida de ne pas prolonger le supplice de la jeune femme et de continuer à jouer et il voulait en profiter pour se dévoiler un peu plus.

Ils jouèrent pendant au moins une heure. Tony appris que Kate adorait les animaux, qu'elle était allé dans une école catholique et qu'elle chantait vraiment très bien (d'ailleurs il l'avait supplié de chanter et elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait un peu plus tard s'il lui jouait un morceau de piano). Kate a appris que Tony jouait du piano (évidemment), qu'il avait failli se marier mais qu'elle l'avait quitté juste avant le mariage (une idiote selon Kate) et qu'il aidait souvent Gibbs sur son bateau.

Au bout d'un moment Dinozzo parla de son enfance et de la mort de sa mère sans même sans rendre compte alors que même Gibbs ne le savait pas. Il se confiait à la jeune femme avec une facilité déconcertante mais l'inverse était réciproque. Alors ils arrêtèrent subitement de jouer pour parler à cœur ouvert.

 _-Ma mère est morte d'une maladie du cœur quand j'avais 10 ans, à l'enterrement mon père à dit que c'était de ma faute, je n'ai recommencé à lui parler que depuis 2 ans avant je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 15 ans. -La troisième, Tony je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que l'argent faisait le bonheur mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?_ demanda Kate terriblement touché par la déclaration de son coéquipier, elle ne s'était jamais douté que Tony avait tant souffert. _-Tu n'as pas à être désolé et tu as raison je n'ai pas reparlé à mon père depuis que j'ai quitté la maison il y a quasiment 20 ans et je crois que je n'en ai pas parlé plus tôt pour me protéger. Le Antony Dinozzo que tout le monde connais est un blagueur, macho et un draguer invétéré et il est fort. Ils ne me traitent pas comme une petite chose fragile et au moins je ne souffre pas en changeant de fille tout le temps et comme ça les gens savent à quoi s'attendre je ne risque pas de les décevoir. D'après mon père je détruis tous ce que je touche au moins ils n'ont pas de faux espoirs,_ déclara le jeune homme le regard dans le vague et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était livré comme ça à la jeune femme mais il avait une totale confiance en elle, beaucoup plus qu'en n'importe qui même et Gibbs ou Abby alors qu'il leurs confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Au moment où il avait commencé à parler de sa mère il avait senti que les vannes allait s'ouvrir mais après tout c'était Kate, elle comprendrait. Il voulait lui parler de son enfance, de sa mère si tendre et douce avec lui et de son père totalement. Il avait envie de tout lui dire et pour la première fois il n'avait pas peur de se dévoiler, Tony allait être lui-même avec elle car Kate le connaissait mieux que personne. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait percé la carapace qu'il s'était forgé et elle n'avait pas fuit en découvrant le vrai Antony Dinozzo.

La jeune femme était abasourdis elle voyait tellement de douleur dans ces merveilleux yeux verts qu'elle en eu presque envie de pleurer. Comment un homme peut faire autant de mal à son enfant ? Comment ce père pouvait penser autant de mal de quelqu'un de merveilleux comme Antony ? A ce moment là elle se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi géniaux même si son enfance n'avait pas toujours était facile elle avait toujours pu compter sur ses parents. Alors qu'avant d'arriver dans l'équipe il n'avait personne. Mais à partir de maintenant ça aller changer car Kate comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

 _-Ton père a tord tu ne détruis pas tout ce que tu touches bien au contraire, tu apportes de la joie autours de toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, drôle, gentil et quoi qu'il se passe tes amis peuvent toujours compter sur toi. Bien que tu te cache derrière cette carapace je sais que tu n'es pas la personne que ton père a décrit et sache que tu ne m'as jamais déçu et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Tu crois vraiment que Gibbs t'aurais engagé s'il pensait que tu étais la personne que tu m'as décris ou qu'Abby, Tim et Ducky seraient tes amis ? Et moi ? Tu penses vraiment que mon meilleur ami est un moins que rien ? Parce que moi non. Je pense que c'est un homme merveilleux qui se cache derrière un masque de clown pour ne pas souffrir,_ déclara la jeune femme d'une seule traite, elle savait que le jeune homme était plus complexe qu'il le montrait mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait une si mauvaise opinion de lui. _-Merci Kate, merci beaucoup tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton opinion compte pour moi,_ lui dit-il très ému par la magnifique déclaration de la femme qu'il aimait.  
 _-Mais de rien c'était tous ce qu'il y a de plus sincère,_ avoua Kate avant d'enchaîner, _je suis sûre que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup.  
-Comment tu peux savoir ça, _demanda le jeune homme en souriant. _  
-Mon instinct et d'après ce que je sais de ton père je vois que vous ne vous ressemblait pas,_ énuméra Kate ravi que l'italien ait retrouvé le sourire. _  
-J'ai toujours eu peur de lui ressemblait et j'ai toujours tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'ai réussi ?_ demanda le jeune homme.  
 _-Oui, absolument,_ dit Kate en le rassurant du regard.

Tony sourie. Il accepta sa réponse sans hésité parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité et le plus beau dans tous ça c'est que cette vérité venait de Kate.

 _-Tu veux bien que je te parle d'elle, d_ emanda Tony hésitant. Le fait d'avoir ouvert les vannes ravivait le désire qu'il avait de parler de sa mère et de son enfance. Parler lui faisait du bien, ça lui permettait d'alléger le poids qu'il avait en permanence sur les épaules et la douleur lancinante qui avait élue domicile dans son cœur. Kate était la personne parfaite pour ça elle était douce, compréhensive et attentive, elle ne jugeait pas les gens et il aurait tant aimé que ça mère puisse la rencontrer, puisse voir que son fils avait trouvé la femme de sa vie. Lorsqu'il allait sur sa tombe il lui parlait de Kate. En parlant de sa mère à Kate ça lui permettait de créer un lien entre la jeune femme et son passé.  
 _-Bien sûr,_ lui répondit Caitlin heureuse qu'il se confie à elle et honoré du cadeau qu'il lui faisait. _-Elle s'appelait_ _Amanda, c'était la femme la plus gentil que j'ai vu. Elle était douce et tendre, tout le contraire de mon père, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui mais bon on dit que l'amour est aveugle. Elle aimait me lire des livres, m'emmenait au cinéma et au musée même lorsque j'étais bébé. Quand j'avais environ 5 ans on était tout les deux et on parlait pendant qu'elle me faisait mon gouter et dans seul coup elle s'est écroulée. J'ai appelé une ambulance et quelques heures plus tard les médecins disaient à mon père qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie du cœur très rare qui n'avait pas été détecté. Après avoir passé une semaine à l'hôpital elle est rentrée et tout le monde à fait comme si de rien n'était mais moi je ne pouvais pas arrêter de m'inquiété. Je passais mon temps à veiller sur elle-même si elle me disait que tout allait bien. Au lieu de sortir sans arrêt comme avant on restait devant la télé à regarder un tas de vieux film. On riait en commentant le jeu des acteurs et apprenant toutes les meilleures répliques. J'avais dix ans, on regardait retour vers le futur. Ce n'était pas son genre de film mais elle l'avait choisi pour moi ... J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus faible durant les mois précédents. Au milieu du film j'ai vu qu'elle s'était endormi alors je me suis calé près d'elle en essayant de ne pas la réveiller sauf que lorsque je l'ai touché elle était gelé et je ne sentais plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ... J'ai essayé de la réveiller en vains, pour moi perdre ma mère c'était la fin du monde … J'étais désespéré, j'ai crié pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que notre voisine rentre de son travail et m'entende … Elle m'a trouvé allongé à côté de ma mère à hurler à la mort ... Elle a appelé les pompiers et ils ont prévenu mon père. A l'enterrement il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais du faire plus attentions à elle … Regarder tous ces films, en parler ça me donne l'impression qu'elle est juste à côté de moi ... J'ai vécu avec mon père jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans mais on ne s'adressait quasiment pas la parole sauf quand il me faisait des reproches ou m'humiliait. Dès que j'ai pu j'ai récupéré l'argent que ma mère m'avait légué et je suis partit. J'ai fait la fac puis je suis rentré dans la police et ensuite le NCIS._ La voix du jeune homme tremblait, il s'était retenu de pleurer durant toute la durée de son histoire.

Même si ça avait été très douloureux de parler de son passé se confier à Caitlin lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules comme si se confier à la jeune femme l'apaisait. Il avait la tête baissée mais Kate passa deux doigts sous son menton et le regarda dans les yeux sans parler. Il se nourrissait du regard de la magnifique brune qui se trouvait devant lui. Il y trouvait de l'apaisement mais aussi de la compassion, de la peine et aussi quelque chose qu'il interprétait comme de la tendresse mais qui se révélait être de l'amour. En se plongeant dans les yeux de Kate lui faisait un bien fou il sentait toute la tristesse qui l'habitait s'évaporer ne laissant plus que le bonheur qu'il avait de parler de la femme extraordinaire qu'était sa mère avec la femme qu'il aimait. L'agent Todd avait été extrêmement touché par l'histoire de son ami. Personne dans l'équipe ne se serait douté qu'il avait autant souffert même si tous savait qu'il était bien plus complexe qu'il le laissait voir. Quand elle vit que Tony semblait s'apaiser petit à petit elle se demandait si s'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet là mais elle se reprit _« je ne suis pas capable de faire ça »_ se dit-elle. Pourtant elle n'avait pas idée du cadeau qu'elle venait de faire à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

 _-Merci,_ lui chuchota le jeune homme sans savoir comment lui faire des remerciements à la hauteur. _-De rien, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi,_ lui répondit-elle. _  
-Et toi sur moi,_ renchérit-il. _  
-Je sais,_ dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. _  
-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?_ demanda t-il, toujours plongé dans les prunelles noisettes de sa belle, même s'il ne savait pas exactement s'il parlait de leur soirée ou de leur relation. _  
-On pourrait regarder un autre film,_ dit-elle, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas franchir le pas et prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié d'Antony même si elle avait une irrésistible envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. _\- Lequel ? demanda-t-il_.  
 _-C'était quoi le film préféré de ta mère ?_ demanda-t-elle hésitante. _  
-Titanic, elle disait que c'était la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'elle n'ait jamais vu,_ dit-il touchait par l'attention de Kate. _  
-J'adore ce film,_ dit-elle en souriant. _-  
Ca ne m'étonne pas._

Tony se détourna à contre cœur du regard de Kate et se leva pour mettre le film persuadé qu'elle avait le DVD. Une fois le disque dans le lecteur il vint se rassoir dans le canapé.

Heure 12 et heure 13 et heure 14 :

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes amoureusement blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder l'histoire de l'un des couples les plus mythiques du cinéma. Tony profita de cette proximité pour respirer le délicieux parfum de la jeune femme. Elle sentait un mélange de framboise et l'odeur de la plage. Il avait regardé se film des dizaines de fois avec ça mère et que Kate l'aime et veule le regarder avec lui était comme un signe. Sa mère croyait aux signes. Caitlin se sentait protégé dans les bras du jeune homme, toutes les tensions accumulés durant l'enquête s'évaporait quand elle était dans ses bras.

Heure 15 et heure 16 et heure 17 :

 _-Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim,_ dit-il en souriant.

Kate éclata de rire, un rire franc sincère et délicat, ravi de retrouver un Tony gourmand et joyeux. Lui il était ravi de la faire rire, il aimait quand elle riait, il aimait la rendre heureuse.

 _-Moi aussi, c'est déjà le matin c'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite,_ dit la jeune femme surprise qu'il soit 9h du matin. Le temps passait toujours vite quand elle était en compagnie de Tony. En plus les volés du salon était fermé ça n'aidait vraiment pas.  
 _-Et si tu me laissais te faire un petit déjeuner ?_ demanda-t-il souhaitant montrer ses talents de cuisinier à sa belle. _-Tu cuisines ?_ lui dit-elle surprise.  
 _-Mais bien sûr Mlle Todd je ne fait pas que commander des plats à emporter,_ la nargua-t-il.  
 _-Alors je serais ravi de pouvoir tester la cuisine du grand Antony Dinozzo mais dans ce cas là on le fait ensemble. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir cuisiner.  
-Très bien allons-y, _ravi de pouvoir cuisiner avec la jeune femme.

Ils cuisinèrent en riant pendant plus d'une demi heure au final ils ont préparé un vrai festin. Puis ils se mirent à table et discutèrent et mangèrent pendant un très long moment. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner c'est délicieux,_ avoua la jeune femme. _  
-Merci je dois avouer que tu es très doué également.  
-Merci, _murmura-t-elle ravi de pouvoir l'impressionner. _  
-Parle moi un peu de toi,_ lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
 _-Bien sûr que veux-tu savoir ?  
-Je ne sais pas des choses sur ton enfance, ton adolescence. Qu'est ce qui fait que la mystérieuse Caitlin Todd est ce qu'elle est.  
-J'ai eu une enfance normale avec mes parents et mes frères, _lui dit-elle mais Tony avait bien senti que sa voix avait faiblie à la fin de la phrase. _  
-Il y a quelque chose je le sens et quand tu voudras m'en parlé je serais là,_ lui dit-il. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait du temps pour parler de ses blessures.

Kate était muette, elle voulait lui en parler mais s'était tellement douloureux d'admettre la réalité que pendant toutes ces années elle avait préférée oublié. Pourtant elle savait que parler à Tony lui ferait du bien, qu'il la réconforterait et ferait tout pour alléger se peine comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

 _-Merci,_ lui chuchota-t-elle émue. _  
-Toujours, princesse, je serais toujours là,_ lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Tony se leva et débarrassa la table.

 _-Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, fait comme chez toi,_ dit-elle.  
 _-D'accord, surtout si tu as besoin d'aide appelle moi,_ lui dit-il avec un sourire blagueur. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourtant au fond de lui il aurait adoré la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la consoler. _-Dans tes rêves Dinozzo,_ affirma-t-elle alors que c'était plutôt dans ses rêves à elle.

Kate partit prendre sa douche et se préparer tout en réfléchissant. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Personne ne savait que son grand frère, marine, était mort en Afghanistan. Il était mort en héro. Caitlin était très proche de son frère, apprendre sa mort l'avait détruite. Ne pas en parler lui permettait d'oublier la réalité mais ça la faisait beaucoup souffrir.

Elle avait été élevée dans une famille très conservatrice et même si elle aimait ses parents plus que tout ils n'avaient jamais été très proches. Son grand frère avait toujours était le seul à la comprendre, le seul qui fasse qu'elle se sente importante et non invisible. Quand il était mort elle avait perdu son seul repère et elle n'avait pas pu compter sur ses parents pour faire son deuil car ils étaient tellement bouleversé qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus de leurs autres enfants. Maintenant son repère, ce qui lui permettait d'être elle-même et plus cette adolescente seul et perturbé, c'était son équipe. Sa nouvelle famille et plus particulièrement l'agent très spécial Antony Dinozzo. L'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse.

Seulement les barrières qu'elle s'était construite pour ne plus souffrir et qui l'empêchait de se dévoiler complètement commençait à s'effriter. Après tout peut-être que parler à Tony l'aiderait elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle sortit de la douche s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Là elle vit Tony en train de faire la vaisselle. Il s'était changé et était irrésistible. Elle s'approcha et lui dit.

 _-J'aurais pu le faire après tu sais.  
-Je sais, _lui répondit-il en souriant.

Kate lui sourit et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains pour retenir ses larmes. Quand il vit son ami dans cet état Tony ne put s'empêcher de venir auprès d'elle pour la réconforter.

 _-Eh ça va ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je comprendrais il y a parfois des choses qui sont trop difficile à évoquer,_ lui dit-il en lui relevant la tête à l'aide de deux doigts placer sous son menton. _-  
Non ça me ronge depuis trop longtemps il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un et si tu veux bien j'aimerais que ça soit à toi, _lui dit-elle la voix remplie de sanglot. _  
-Bien sûr Kate tu peux me parler je serais toujours là pour toi,_ répondit le jeune homme. Il en était presque malade de la voir si mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger de tous ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. _-J'ai bien trois frères et une sœur seulement il n'y a que deux de mes frères qui sont encore en vie. Alex, mon frère est mort en Afghanistan quand j'avais 17 ans. C'était un marine. Tu sais ma famille est très religieuse et mes parents ont toujours étaient très strictes. Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'eux, ils ne me comprenaient pas on était constamment en conflit. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense je n'étais pas une petite fille modèle_ (Tony sourie à cette remarque) _et à chaque fois que j'allais mal la seule personne à laquelle je parlais c'était mon frère. Quoi qu'il se passe je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pendant longtemps il a été la seul qui me comprenait, qui comptait vraiment et quand il est parti c'est comme si on m'avait ôté mon seul repère. Mes parents étaient tellement dévastés qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus de nous alors que nous aussi on souffrait. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où les aumôniers de la base sont venus nous voir. Je peux revoir leurs visages, sentir le parfum qui flottait dans l'air, revoir le temps qu'il faisait, je sais exactement tous ce que j'ai fait dans la journée. Ca fait dix ans et je ne suis retourné sur sa tombe que quatre fois. C'est trop douloureux je n'arrive pas à lui dire au revoir,_ elle termina son récit en larme c'était tellement douloureux d'en parler mais en même tant elle se sentait moins seul, grâce à Tony. En voyant son amie ainsi l'italien abandonna toutes les règles qu'il s'était fixé un peu plus tôt et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura, blottie dans les bras de son bel italien pendant un long moment puis petit à petit elle se calma apaisé par l'odeur douce et apaisante et l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

 _-Mer…Merci,_ murmura-t-elle.  
 _-De rien je te l'ai dit je serais toujours là pour toi … toujours,_ dit-il en passant sa main dans les doux cheveux de la jolie brune puis il lui caressa la joue d'une façon tendre et rassurante.

Kate profita de ses gestes tendres, de ses petites attentions et sourie. Elle voulait lui demander un dernier service mais il avait déjà fait tellement pour elle.

 _-Kate, ça va ?_ _  
-Oui ça va c'est juste, en faite j'aimerais aller le voir au cimetière mais seule j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger car tu as tellement fait pour moi et en plus c'est loin et on n'a pas dormi …_

Tony posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'interrompit.

 _-Bien sûr que je t'accompagnerais et Kate toi aussi tu as fait énormément pour moi. Tu m'as écouté et aidé alors on va se préparer et prendre la route._ _  
-Merci,_ lui répondit-elle émue et perturber par se contact qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Ils se préparèrent tranquillement et prirent la route pour le cimetière où était enterré le frère de Kate.

Heure 18 et heure 19 :

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme le plus complet, ils firent une seule pose pour manger er discutèrent de chose banale. Kate avait peur d'y aller car elle n'avait jamais réellement dit au revoir à son frère mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire et Tony lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour le faire.

Heure 20 et heure 21 :

Tony venait de garer la voiture, ils étaient juste devant le cimetière Caitlin était effrayée ça faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas allé au cimetière. Elle arriva devant la tombe de son frère et au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit à parler.

 _-C'est dingue comme il me manque. Je m'en veux de ne pas être venue plus tôt. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me voit aujourd'hui, qu'il soit fier.  
-Je suis sûre que de la où il est il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il est extrêmement fière de toi.  
–Merci Tony … merci pour tout, _lui dit-elle la voix tremblante. _  
-Toujours … … je te laisse un peu seul avec ton frère je t'attends à la voiture.  
\- D'accord je t'y rejoindrai, _lui sourie elle l'air reconnaissante.

 _Du côté de Tony:_

Tony partit à la voiture il savait que Kate avait besoin de faire une mise au point en tête à tête avec son frère même si ça devait se passer dans un cimetière. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet et de tout faire pour vouloir la protéger car même si c'est nécessaire ce n'est jamais simple de faire face au élément douloureux de son passé. Il en avait fait les frais la veille. Il s'était confié avec une telle facilité mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Après tous ce que la jeune femme fait pour lui. Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Merveilleuse, douce et attentionné mais malheureusement elle avait été blessé dans sa chute et il aurait vraiment voulu lui éviter de telles souffrances.

 _Du côté de Caitlin :_

 _-Salut Alex je suis désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais j'ai eu besoin de temps pour accepter ton départ ... Tu me manques tellement. Tu étais la seule personne de la famille qui ait vraiment compté et pour qui j'ai vraiment compté. Je n'ai plus trop de contact avec le reste de la famille. C'est vrai que l'on n'a jamais été très proche mais mon entrée au service secret à définitivement brisé le peu de lien qu'ils nous restaient. Ne sois pas triste pour moi frérot je ne suis pas toute seule loin de là. J'ai des amis géniaux, ils sont comme ma famille et j'adore mon job. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me voir au NCIS, que tu puisses rencontrer mes collègues. Au risque de me répéter ils sont extraordinaires. D'abord il y a Gibbs mon patron. C'est un ancien marine bourru et une vraie tête de mule mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il veille sur l'équipe même s'il adore nous embêter et nous faire peur. Il a beaucoup souffert ça se voit dans ses yeux mais pourtant il ne parle jamais de sa vie privé. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il est raide dingue de la directrice même s'il refuse de l'admettre. La directrice, Jenny, est géniale. C'est exactement le genre de femme que j'aimerais devenir sans pour autant arrêter le terrain. C'est également la seule à savoir canaliser Gibbs, par quel miracle personne ne le sait. Ensuite il y a Ducky et Jimmy ils sont légistes. Ducky est un peu comme notre grand père même s'il ne fait pas son âge. Sage, gentil et toujours de bon conseil. Jimmy est maladroit et un peu étrange mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Après il y a Abby et Tim, les deux geeks de l'équipe. Tim est un agent de terrain. Il est gentil, maladroit et il est raide dingue amoureux d'Abby et il ne lui a jamais dit bien qu'il soit déjà sorti ensemble. Abby ressent la même chose mais ce n'est pas son genre de lui dire. C'est une gothique joyeuse et quasiment toujours de bonne humeur mais elle a souffert aussi. A croire qu'il faut avoir connu la souffrance pour faire notre métier. Le denier mais pas des moindres c'est Tony, mon coéquipier. Il est extraordinaire doux, gentil et attentif. Avec lui je me sens en sécurité sur le terrain et en dehors. Grâce à lui je ne me sens plus seule et ça ne m'était pas arriver depuis que tu es parti. Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais apprécié je l'apprécie énormément. En faite je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a un moment déjà mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire. Même si j'oubliais la règle de Gibbs Tony est plutôt du genre à sortir avec des femmes belles, grandes et plutôt bien faites je ne suis pas du tout son genre enfin bref j'ai quand même une très belle vie avec des amis que j'adore et un boulot génial. La seule chose qui me manque c'est mon grand frère car même si je sais que tu veilles sur moi de là haut tu me manques énormément ... J'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais la route est longue mais je te promet que je reviendrais le plus vite possible … Au revoir grand frère je t'aime …_

La jeune femme effleura la tombe de son frère en signe d'au revoir et reparti en direction de la voiture. Malgré sa tristesse et ses larmes Kate se sentait apaisée. Elle avait pu dire au revoir à son frère et faire la paix avec son passé. Elle se sentait libre, comme si un poids venait de lui être enlevé. Alex lui manquait et il lui manquerait toujours mais elle avait enfin pris conscience qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre sa vie. Elle n'était plus la petite fille triste et seule qui avait sans cesse besoin de son grand frère ni l'adolescente rebelle qui n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer même dans sa propre famille. Non, elle était une femme intelligente, confiante et belle et même si elle avait perdue son frère il serait toujours avec elle, dans son cœur. Caitlin arriva à la voiture et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que Tony l'attendait.

Heure 22 et heure 23 :

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans le calme Kate et Tony réfléchissaient aux événements de ces dernières 24 heures et ils vinrent tout les deux à la conclusion qu'en une journée leur relation avait vraiment évoluée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas revenir en arrière. Tony décida donc qu'il avouerait ses sentiments à Kate quand le bon moment sera venu. La jeune femme décida qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de demander conseil à Abby. Après tout sa meilleure amie était toujours de bon conseil et elle connaissait Tony depuis longtemps alors elle pourrait forcément l'aider.

Après deux heures de routes et d'intenses réflexions les deux jeune gens étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Caitlin. Tony devait rentrer chez lui car sa mission était terminée et il se dit que son amie avait besoin de se reposer après toutes ses émotions. Sa coéquipière pensait la même chose à propos de son ami mais en réalité ils n'avaient pas envies de se quitter car les deux agents se sentaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Heure 24 :

 _-Alors je vais te dire bonne soirée et bonne nuit surtout,_ annonça Tony avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
 _-Oui et bien moi aussi je vais te dire_ _bonne nuit après tout tu dois être épuisé,_ dit la jeune femme inquiète. _  
-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, aller j'y vais,_ dit le jeune homme en s'en allant.

 _-Tony ?_ Interpella Kate.  
 _-Oui.  
-Merci, _dit Caitlin visiblement émue. _  
-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Dinozzo surpris.  
 _-Pour être resté avec moi, pour m'avoir aidé et soutenue, pour me faire rire quand j'en ai besoin. Merci d'être là et d'être toi tout simplement,_ énonça la jeune femme tendrement.  
 _-Toujours Kate toujours. Je serais toujours là pour toi,_ répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant amoureusement.

Tony se retourna et partit à sa voiture avec le sourire aux lèvres et puis il se ravisa et repris l'ascenseur. Caitlin était vraiment la femme la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vu il ne voulait pas la perdre, il était vraiment fou d'elle. Anthony Dinozzo Junior était amoureux fou amoureux et il n'imaginait pas vivre sans elle. Il allait donc lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Au même moment Caitlin rentra dans son appartement et s'assit sur son canapé épuisée. Elle avait passé 24 heures surréalistes. Elle avait fait face à son passé, à ses peurs. La jeune femme avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de son grand frère et aussi celui de sa famille, une famille qui ne l'avait jamais acceptée telle qu'elle est. Seulement Kate n'était pas triste car elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle avait sa famille du NCIS, elle avait Anthony. Caitlin était encore en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Tony, pourquoi était-il de nouveau ici? Que voulait-il ?

 _-Tony !  
-Je veux être avec toi Kate. Je veux être avec toi, passer du temps avec toi, faire ma vie avec toi, _énonça Tony comme ci c'était une évidence.  
 _-Pourquoi Anthony ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que toutes les autres ?_ Demanda Caitlin en larme.  
 _-Je t'aime, toi et pas une autre. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'aime ton rire, j'aime ton humour, ton intelligence, ta douceur et ton empathie. J'aime aussi ton sale caractère. J'adore le fait que tu tiennes tête à Gibbs quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, le fait que tu tires toujours le meilleur des gens. J'adore que tu réussisses à contrôler tes émotions dans une enquête sans pour autant perdre ton cœur. J'aime ta peau, l'odeur de tes cheveux, ton sourire, tes yeux, ta bouche. J'aime tout chez toi même tes défauts parce qu'ils font que tu es toi. Ils font que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je t'aime Caitlin Marie Todd._

Tony finit sa tirade soulagé. Kate émue aux larmes et au comble du bonheur se jeta dans ses bras. Anthony posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement, vraiment très tendrement. Comme si en un baiser il pouvait faire passer tous l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et enivrés par tant d'émotions, de tendresse et d'amour.

 _-Je t'aime Kate.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony plus que tout._

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les mains du jeune homme passèrent sous la blouse de la jeune femme pour lui enlever. Kate déboutonna la chemise de Tony et ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Caitlin, dans son lit à se prouver combien ils s'aimaient encore et encore. La seule chose sûre à l'heure actuelle et que la nuit aller être longue pour nos deux agents, ou courte tout dépend du point de vue.

Le lundi suivant 7h30, QG du NCIS.

Le weekend n'avait pas été de tout repos pour nos deux agents. En biens évidemment, les deux amants avaient passé les deux derniers jours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient parlé, rit, dormi, manger tout les deux. Ils avaient fait l'amour tantôt tendrement tantôt passionnément. Kate et Tony avaient passé le weekend à se rendre compte à quel point ils pouvaient être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce lundi ils avaient décidé de tout dire à l'équipe, de tout dire à Gibbs. Ils arrivèrent au bureau ensemble sous le regard attendrie de l'équipe.

 _-Patron on peut te parler,_ dirent les deux agents en cœur.  
\- _Vous voulez me dire que vous êtes enfin ensemble,_ dit Gibbs souriant.  
 _\- Quoi mais comment tu sais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ?_ S'étonnèrent les deux amants en cœur.  
 _-Pourquoi vous croyez que c'est à Tony que j'ai demandé de veiller sur toi Kate. Il était temps que vous vous décidiez. Aller maintenant … … Et vous deux … Toute mes félicitations,_ termina Gibbs avec un sourire. _  
-Merci Gibbs,_ répondit le jeune couple surpris mais heureux.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent ensuite au Labby pour annoncer la nouvelle à Mc Gee, Ducky et Abby. Comme prévue les félicitations et les cris de joies fusèrent pendant un long moment. Ensuite tous notre petit monde retourna travailler et petit à petit la vie repris son cour au NCIS. Nos deux agents préférés étaient plus amoureux que jamais, Tim et Abby s'étaient enfin trouvé et la directrice Shepard et Gibbs avaient remis le couvert. En résumé une belle vie s'annonce pour notre petite équipe mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire.


End file.
